the next prophecy book1: moonlight
by fishboy99
Summary: the battle with the dark forest is over but what is next. During bramblestars nine lives ceremony the next prophecy is revealed. speaking of two cats who will have the powers of sun and moon. Then there is the arrival of the knew boulderclan and their tyrant leader. I do not own the warriors series boulder clan and certain other cats are all original characters though
1. prolouge

Prolouge

"With this life I give you integrity. Use this gift so your clan will always know they can trust you even when times are the most desperate. Without a leader they can trust thunderclan will easily fall. When I chose you as deputy I always knew that my clan would be in good hands. Now you can be addressed by your knew name rise bramblestar go and lead your clan." He stared into the green gaze. It was hard to believe the cat he had seen bloody and dead was now strong and healthy like when he was younger. His flame colored pelt was well groomed and it had an even brighter glow to it than usual. " Bramblestar, I wish that all of my news was good. When the dark forest was defeated a new prophecy that had been hidden beyond our knowing was found." Two bright lights appear behind Firestar. One a golden gleam like the sun the other Had a lustrous silver gleam that shined like the moon on the lake. The lights immediately changed. Even star clan did not know these cats. "Who dares interrupt this ceremony" Firestar growled at the new cats. " We have interrupted nothing. We have only come to deliver the prophecy which you speak of.

**Two lights will rise form from the end of fire**

**A place forgotten restored to new**

**Two new armies from sky and ground**

**Shall rise **

**One by day**

**The other by night**

**First the stars must recombine with **

**The ancestors of forgotten times**

**If not everything will be lost**

**Only these things and the power of the most ancient**

**Cats can save your clans**

You now know the first prophecy even older than the _three kin prophecy._ We are Sun and Moon. This prophecy was originally given to Lionstar the founder of Lionclan. He is not even in Starclan because the ancient clan spirits are somewhere only we know of.

Bramblestar you are the first cat other than lionstar and the original leaders of the clans that has received this prophecy. The time has come for this prophecy to fulfill itself. We will leave now. Do not search Starclan for us you will find nothing." Bramblestar had just relized they were speaking at the same time. " Wait how do I start completing this prophecy." The silver cat turned around and spoke his ominous words. " We never said we spoke of you and no they are not here yet.


	2. Chapter 1

Before I begin I would like to thank Silverpelt of Shadowclan for the review

Chapter 1

The light of the stars showered in through the thick forest roof. Moonfur sat at the entrance of the camp. For tonight him and his brother suntail were its protectors. They had just been made warriors that same day. Bramblestar had done their naming at sunhigh. They were currently having to sit there vigil of silence.

It was half moon and jayfeather and amberpaw were the only cats they had seen since they got here. Moonhigh had finally come but there was still a long ways to go before the sun would come up ending their shift.

Moonfur could feel the loneliness going through the thunderclan forest. Nothing was out there he knew it. There was no sign of life other than suntail and himself. To make things worse was the chill of leafbare that had hung in the air for. There was something else though a more depressed feeling. Like someone had ripped the heart out of the lake. Then a scent caught his nose. _Shadowclan, But why would they be here this late though._ "Rowanstar couldn't this wait until morning" came an unknown voice through the brush. "no, toadfoot it could not. All the clans must known of blackstar's death before dawn." " A' rent they going to be mad though when we wake them up in the middle of the night." "We will just ask the guards to take us to Bramblestar." The two cats padded out of the brrush and into moonfur's view. He looked over and noticed suntail had his ears pricked and he was ready to fight.

"Two of you is bramblestar really that scared. Rowanclaw said. Moonfur did not speak. " New Warriors I need one of you to take us to bramblestar." Moonfur nodded his head as an indication to follow. The camp was mostly empty except for his mother. Squirrelflight sat under the highledge eating a vole. She looked up for a brief moment and immediately ran up the cliff to alert Bramblestar.

Seconds later Bramblestar emerged from his den Squirrelflight at his paws. " Rowanclaw why are you in my camp in the middle of the night" he asked. " We have come to deliver the news that Blackstar is now in Starclan." Rowanclaw answered with more authority than any cat would in another clans camp. " Thunderclan is sorry for your loss." Bramblestar replied. " I would stay but, I have a long way to go and little time to get there." Rowanclaw ended the conversation. " Moonfur, take Rowanstar and Toadfoot out of camp. Moon fur did as he was told when he was sure the shadow clan warriors were he returned to his post and continued his guard till the end of the night.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amberpaw continued down the slope that lead to the moonpool. Her ginger pelt barely keeping the leaf bare chill out.

She had been jayfeathers apprentice for moons now and she still did not have her name and roll as full medicine cat.

He was always so serious and a little irritated. It had gotten to the point that it bothered her. She had been waiting for some time now for him to just maybe lighten up a little but, he was still the same cat. She just wished he would recognize her as his apprentice and stop acting as if he was always alone. She held onto the memory though of how he was before her brothers accident comforted her.

When she had become an apprentice with her brothers Snowpile and Dewpaw Dustpelt had agreed to take on one last apprentice before retiring. Well Bramblestar had decided to let him train Dewpaw. Well they worked together for about a moon or two and then it happened they were out in the forest practicing hunting when a badger came pounding through the brush and attacked them. It quickly went to bare down on her brother but, Dustpelt got in its way. The badger crushed him with ease and then went after Dewpaw. At the time Jayfeather had sent her to collect herbs. She stared from the bush as her brother was despretly struggling to fight off the badger. She immediately ran back to camp to try and get help. As soon as she yowled badger Squirrelflight immediately curled her tail around both of her kits. The two toms yowled in protest but, Squirrelflight did not release. Bramblestar raced form his den " is anyone hurt". " Dewpaw is barely still standing and Dustpelt collapsed I think he may be dead". She replied terrified of what may have happened. At the time her first thought was can you just send someone already. "Graystripe, Lionblaze, Cloudtail come with me." Bramblestar ordered

What seemed like days passed before the four toms returned. They laid Dustpelt in the center of the camp obviously indicating he was dead but, they carried a bloody and torn Dewpaw straight to the medicine den.

" Is he okay." Lionblaze asked as Jayfeather worked on the pool of blood that was her brother. "It doesn't take a medicine cat to no the answer Jayfeather said in that rude tone of his. Jayfeather and her battled to keep Dewpaw alive for days. Finally though he passed. After that Jayfeather was never the same.

" If I could I would like to make an anouncement." Kestrelflight's voice snapped her out of thought. " Meadowpaw I think the time has finally come to make you a full medicine cat. Doesn't that figure another apprentice promoted before me. " Meadowpaw you have trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat and the medicine cat code. Now I give you your new name meadow frost." He touched the she cats nose and the medicine cats began chanting her new name. After it was done they all went to the moonpool and lapped up some water.

When she awoke she was in a different forest. One where the leaf bare chill was replaced by the warmth of Greenleaf. Two cats approached one was a she cat with fur so silver it was almost blue.

The other was a tom with fur the color of autumn leaves. " Hello Bluestar who have you brought with you". Amberpaw asked. The tom spoke before Bluestar could open her mouth. _" Why, I am Thunderstar"._


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay sorry I haven't updated but, I had a good idea that I had to write before I lost all interest what so ever. If I feel like it I might post it but, most likely not. I'm going to see what my friend thinks of it tonight. If he likes it you might see it under a different name. Plus after today all updates will be on Monday. Oh and please review it helps my creativity to hear what people really think. Well here we go chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors but, some characters featured are original**

Chapter 3

"so you are the legendary thunderstar the one that founded Thunderclan?" Amberpaw asked. "The very same. I am here because we have something very important to discuss." Thunderstar replied. "Well, what is it." Amberpaw asked. "Bluestar if you could I must discuss this matter with Amberpaw alone." Thunderstar said " Why I was there that night why can't I stay?" Bluestar snapped. "You know very well why." Thunderstar replied. " Fine but, we will speak about this later." Bluestar said through clenched teeth and walked away.

"So what is going on here." Amberpaw asked again. "During Bramblestar's nine lives ceremony we were interrupted by two cats. One was as golden as the sun. The other as silver as the moon. They revealed a prophecy to starclan that was long forgotten." Thunderstar answered. "Well what does that have to do with me?" Amberpaw asked. " The youngest medicine cat from every clan is being given something to reveal to their leader. Last night the two cats were back. They told us that each clan would face a trial to survive. Tell Bramblestar that the only cluee have is a burning twig. Firestrar has already gone to tell him you're coming. Now I believe it is time for you to wake up." Thunderstar finished.

"wait isn't there anything more you can tell me." Amberpaw asked She faintly heard the word Lion as she woke up into the real word.

" I have an anouncement to make." Littlecloud said as Amberpaw finally woke up. " Tonight Blackstar has fallen. He visited me tonight and told me Rowanclaw now leads Shadowclan.

After this anouncement all the cats were silent the whole way back to camp. This can't be right Amberpaw thought. Blackstar was to young to die of natural causes what really happened. As she padded into camp right behind Jayfeather, she was approached by Squirrelflight. "Bramblestar would like to see you in his den." She said. Amberpaw padded up the rocks that lead to the high ledge and Bramblestar's den. She went to utter greeting but , Bramblestar already knew she was there. "Come in." He said from inside his den. She then entered the cave. "Amberpaw you know why you're here. Now we have much to talk about." He said

**Okay so what do you think I'll be back with more Monday and possibly another story if my friend likes the idea. By the way this should be a six book series. Oh and don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you whoever the guest was that reviewed my last chapter well anyway I managed to convince my friend that my story(the one I mentioned last time) Was going to be made into season 4 of a show in Australia. now I know what your thinking and yes I thought he was an idiot for it too. well what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Here comes chapter 4**

Suntail padded through the undergrowth finally awake after the long nap he had that day. He had been up all night with his brother sitting vigil and he was exhausted. Now he prowled through bushes waiting for some foolish prey to be ripe for the picking. He finally caught a scent. _Mouse,_he thought to himself. He began to crouch but, realized he was up wind to late and when he went to pounce the mouse detected him and ran off into the brush.

"Mouse dung" he spat in frustration. Then his ears pricked at the sound of voices. "Well you were the one who wanted to join a clan with no trees just dust and heat." he heard a voice say. "Wait who are you and what do you want with thunderclan." That voice suntail recognized with ease. _Moonfur, What's he doing here. _"Well I guess that if everything your saying is true Bramblestar will want to know so he can take action."he heard Moonfur say. _Okay I've got to figure this out._

Suntail then charged throught the undergrowth where he saw his brother talking to two she cats one was a white she cat with yellow eyes the other a dark black cat who was nursing kits. "Suntail, It's a good thing you're here we could actually use your help getting Crowfoot, Frostfire, and crowfoot's kits to camp." Moonfur said walking up to his brother. "Why?" Suntail replied confused. "we have come to see Bramblestar." The white she cat said "We mean no harm but were running away from an old life and would like your help. "Well you have clan names so what Clan are you both from." Suntail asked suspiciously. "That is why we want to see bramblestar. The black she cat said _"We are from boulder clan."_

**Well that was intresting anyway you May notice I changed my pen name. I honestly thought songofthesea2o sounded cooler.**

**Well anyway I have things to work on including a new moons light hitting water so bye. See you at some point or another**


End file.
